gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
Grand Theft Auto IV Main Theme (Michael Hunter - "Soviet Connection") Grand Theft Auto IV (also known as GTA IV '''or '''GTA 4) is the eleventh title in the Grand Theft Auto series. The game was developed by Rockstar North and was published and released by Rockstar Games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC. The Xbox 360 and PS3 versions were released worldwide to widespread hype on April 29, 2008. GTA IV has subsequently been awarded the Gaming World Record of the Most Successful Entertainment Launch of All Time, and has received numerous other awards and accolades. The PC version was released on December 3, 2008. GTA IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City were released for Xbox One via backwards compatibility on February 9, 2017. Theme The very first dialogue by Niko in the very first trailer for the game sets up the first notable protagonist to be from another country other than the United States, Niko Bellic, to enter the United States of America and make more critical analysis of American culture than previous main characters have done. Grand Theft Auto IV's deeper meaning circulates around Niko's own philosophy, and his clear, blunt critiques of American culture and life in general make the deeper ideas much easier to see and understand. Niko is normally shown to be in the right, but is also proven to be overly cynical, leaving interpretation open to the viewer. The game and its very complex plot deals with several themes: As read on the packaging of the game, Rockstar Games asks "what does the American dream mean today?". Niko is cynical about America, saying "capitalism is a dirty business" and only people who are extremely greedy and/or born into wealth have any opportunity. Mikhail Faustin also laments before he dies that "America made him (Dimitri Rascalov) greedy! ...This American greed takes everyone! It is like a disease!". Niko mocks American stereotypes like "strip malls and clinical obesity" (as do the makers of the game by hilariously parodying concepts like post-9/11 hysteria and celebrity obsession). On the plus side, Roman Bellic, as well as other characters (Brucie Kibbutz, Bernie Crane, Ivan Bytchkov, and Hossan Ramzy among others) are optimistic about America and life in general, tend to do very well for themselves financially, and try in vain to encourage Niko to be more optimistic. The American Dream is also shown not to be promised to anyone, not even when they already live in America. Social circles all the way from Playboy X and Elizabeta Torres to Patrick McReary all have trouble making and responsibly saving money, not restricting it to any one nationality. Early on, The Beat 102.7 explains that their listeners "don't know how to manage their money yet!". Gerry McReary describes his family's spending habits as "Never any fucking focus! Never! ...Oh yeah, wine and women as quick as possible, and remain a slave forever". Packie eventually says after a mission "Well, Niko, that was a whole lot of effort for no fucking reward. Story of my life." to which Niko replies "It is the story of a lot of lives, Packie. I'm getting used to hearing it". A very interesting part of the in-game media is a reality TV show called I'm Rich, which documents the most outrageous displays of gluttony by the world's wealthiest people, enough to make anyone feel inadequate. Grand Theft Auto IV has an extremely complex plot with a very long list of characters. It is also the first game in the HD Universe that allows the player to change the plot by making choices, which all have consequences. This creates an atmosphere where Niko is haunted and shadowed by his past actions wherever he goes. He tells Roman: "There is no such thing as a new beginning, Roman. With every day we live, we pick up new baggage, baggage we must carry with us for the rest of our lives. There's no dropping it and pretending we are fresh and clean, just because we get off a boat in a new place." Prime examples include his numerous encounters with Ray Bulgarin, most of the random characters, and working alongside Johnny Klebitz or Patrick McReary while he had, either by not having met them yet or circumstances beyond his control, killed someone close to them. In the finale, Niko feels the coffin of Kate or Roman, depending on the player's choice, on his conscience because of his criminal lifestyle, saying they "never should have gotten close to me". He is deeply depressed about being trapped in the criminal lifestyle (by a need of income), telling Kate McReary and others that he wishes he could leave it behind, but often adds that he knows he can't. Main Characters: *Niko Bellic: The playable protagonist, through whose eyes the player sees the world of the game. He is morally upstanding and logical despite his criminal life, but is often shown to have authority issues. He is also more cynical and pessimistic than is good for him. He seems to sort people into three categories: *Roman Bellic, Mallorie Bardas, Little Jacob, Brucie Kibbutz, Kate McReary, and Bernie Crane: The optimists, people Niko likes because of their positivity, and they all try in vain to encourage Niko to be more optimistic. Many are foolish and could be mistaken for comic relief, but they do offer pearls of wisdom about life and success, a realization that Niko must make at the same time. Other interesting cases are Ivan Bytchkov, and Hossan, both recent immigrants like Niko but with much more confidence in the American way of life. *Patrick McReary, Gerald McReary, Derrick McReary, Dwayne Forge, Phil Bell and Jon Gravelli: The pessimists, people Niko likes because they have angst that he instinctively responds to. Packie and Dwayne especially become friends of Niko because of their shared struggle; Niko confides in Dwayne remarkably early in their relationship and tells him "you remind me of me". It's also notable that he relates well to Jon Gravelli and his bleak sense of humor, despite an enormous age gap, other lifestyle differences and Niko's traditional dislike of his bosses. *Vladimir Glebov, Dimitri Rascalov, Mikhail Faustin, Ray Bulgarin, Francis McReary, United Liberty Paper, Manny Escuela, Elizabeta Torres, Playboy X, Ray Boccino, Darko Brevic and Jimmy Pegorino: The corrupt, people Niko doesn't like (and/or forced to take orders from) because of their greed or immorality. He had to take orders from all of them, considers killing most of them at least once, and inevitably kills about half of them himself. This, combined with his dislike of capitalism, shows that Niko has authority issues and can't stand corrupt people in power. With the exception of United Liberty Paper (who can be killed five years later), Elizabeta, and only if spared Playboy X and Francis McReary, all of the corrupt end up dead. *Michelle, Kate McReary, Carmen Ortiz, Kiki Jenkins and Alex Chilton; girlfriends Niko can date. Michelle and Kate are unlocked in the story mode; the other 3 must be met by the internet. Each girlfriend has their own opinions on what car they would like Niko to drive, what type of clothes he should wear and what type of places they should go to together. The 3 online girlfriends can give Niko a special ability once he pleases them enough in quality and quantity of date. Voice Cast Episodes Two episodes have been released for Grand Theft Auto IV for the Xbox 360, and then released for PlayStation 3 and PC in April 2010. The Lost and Damned was released on February 17, 2009, and features biker Johnny Klebitz as the player character. The Ballad of Gay Tony was been released on October 29, 2009, with Luis Fernando Lopez as the protagonist. It was simultaneously released with the disc version of Episodes from Liberty City, which features both games. These episodes are set in the same city and time as GTA IV, and have many overlapping storylines, characters, and missions. They add new missions, characters, vehicles, weapons, and other gameplay features. Complete Edition Grand Theft Auto IV: Complete Edition is the latest release of GTA IV on PC platforms meant to replace the original game and its episodes on to be released on March 19, 2020 for Steam and Rockstar Games Launcher. The title was revealed by Rockstar Games on February 19th, after a month from GTA IV being removed from Steam on January 18th. Players who own the previous version of GTA IV or its episodes will automatically get GTA IV: Complete Edition with both games. Rockstar Games reasoning behind pulling the game from Steam was due to , which was what was used on the steam release of GTA IV for DRM and online multiplayer. The Games For Windows Live platform was no longer being supported by and therefore wouldn't generate new game keys. When the Complete Edition was announced, these were the changed stated: *Episodes from Liberty City (The Lost and Damned & The Ballad of Gay Tony). *Game is compatible with old save files of GTA IV. *The Games For Windows Live service has been removed. *Multiplayer and leaderboards have been removed. *3 radio stations in game will be temporarily unavailable. Other announced details: *55 achievements have been added. (40 for GTA IV, 5 for The Lost and Damned, 10 for The Ballad of Gay Tony.) Timeframe Although nothing in the game specifically reveals the exact month the events of the game take place, most evidence suggests that it may take place between April and September. *A number of trees have yellow-brown leaves (though some retain their green colour), hinting at the beginning of the autumn season (September in the Northern Hemisphere). *Although not a significant indication of the timeline of events, there are a few instances in the game when Niko is idle and the player can see his breath (especially when the weather is overcast or when it's raining). This could either suggest an autumnal setting, or it could be due to the game reflecting the climate of New York City during the very early spring. *Two calendars in Jimmy Pegorino's house and Luis Lopez's apartment are open on the month of April. Accolades Controversy There was much controversy over Grand Theft Auto IV, however, the series has experienced trouble throughout its whole time on the shelves. Before it was released, it was almost banned. Mothers Against Drunk Driving (MADD) noted the drink-driving feature and requested it either not be released, or rated Adults Only. Because of this, Niko often says "I shouldn't really be doing this" whenever the player attempts to drink and drive. There was also controversy for the PC version with the game still supporting the defunct Games for Windows Live. Despite the recent update by Rockstar Games for proper optimization, Games for Windows Live has yet to be omitted. End of Games For Windows Live support In January 2020, Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City were temporarily removed from Steam due to end of support of Microsoft's Games for Windows Live plataform. As a result, it is no longer possible to generate the additional keys needed to continue selling the PC version of the game.GTA IV has disappeared from Steam because of Games for Windows Live Game Information Trivia *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' is the first game in the GTA series to feature ragdoll physics. *The PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV has a glitch that doesn't allow the game to recognize video cards of 2GB or more, simply restricting the amount of video card memory usage to just under 1GB. **This was finally fixed on 29 November 2016. * GTA IV appears to be the last game so far that restricts the player from the full map at the beginning of the game and require one to progress through the game to unlock new areas. * In the 2018 video game, Marvel's Spider-Man, there is a mission that involves Spider-Man tracking down an Eastern European named Niko who is planning to carry out a heist on a casino. The character mentions having a brother named Roman, a nod to Roman Bellic. Moreover, the mission giver is a Latino woman named Carmen, a possible nod to Carmen Ortiz. It's worth noting this game was released ten years after Grand Theft Auto IV and takes place in New York City, which Liberty City is based on. Further Reading *Beta Releases in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes *Glitches in Grand Theft Auto IV and its Episodes *GTA IV Plot *Controls for GTA IV Videos Grand Theft Auto IV Review|Video Review Grand Theft Auto IV Trailer 1 "Things Will Be Different"|First Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV - Trailer 2|Second Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV PC Games Trailer - Comrades Trailer-0|Comrades Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV - Playboy X|Playboy X Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV - Roman Bellic Trailer|Roman Bellic Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV - Phil Bell Trailer|Phil Trailer GTA IV - Manny Escuela Trailer|Manny Escuela Trailer Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Trailer - Brian O'Toole|Brian O'Toole LCPD Trailer See more videos External links * Official Website * GTA IV on Wikipedia References Navigation de:Grand Theft Auto IV es:Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Grand Theft Auto IV fr:Grand Theft Auto IV it:Grand Theft Auto IV ja:グランド・セフト・オートIV hu:Grand Theft Auto IV nl:Grand Theft Auto IV no:Grand Theft Auto 4 pl:Grand Theft Auto IV pt:Grand Theft Auto IV ro:Grand Theft Auto IV ru:Grand Theft Auto IV sv:Grand Theft Auto IV tr:Grand Theft Auto IV Category:Games Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:GTA IV Category:HD Universe